Not Broken
by only-mj
Summary: Yami and Téa's day out draws to an end, but there's still something on The Pharaoh's mind. Set post Episode 53/54. One-sided Revolutionshipping. Implied Peachshipping. Written for Asexual Awareness Week 2015.


Overall, she had to say that she'd had a really great day. It had been very eventful, but she could not be surprised that The Pharaoh had kept her busy. She could not help but be proud of herself as she could tell that he was doing better than he had been when they met that morning at the train station. They walked quietly beside each other towards her house as their day out slowly dwindled to an end.

She did not want to keep him out too late, as she was sure he and Yugi had a lot to talk about in preparation not only for Kaiba's new tournament, but also for everything they had learned at the museum earlier that day. Still, Téa could not help but wish they day was not ending just yet. It was not often that she got to hang out with The Spirit of the Puzzle without there being a duel or some other danger. She thought it nice to see the rare, more relaxed side of him.

As they continued to walk down the dark sidewalks, Téa carefully stepped closer to him. He did not seem to notice, as he did not say anything. Growing bolder, she smoothly slipped her hand into his, faint blush on her cheeks as she was not sure if or how he would react.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized she had taken his hand. The Pharaoh slowed his pace, tentatively aware of her motions. They continued walking in silence, fingers intertwined. She periodically glanced over to him, noting how tense his shoulders were. Téa wondered if she was making him uncomfortable, but also wondered why he was not saying anything.

When they finally made it to her front door, The Pharaoh let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding. Her hand in his felt foreign. He was not sure what to make of the gesture, but he could not help but feel relieved that she had made it home.

She glanced up at her house before turning back to him. She never knew when she would get to see him. He always seemed to come and go so quickly in their lives. Deciding to take a chance, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek.

At the unexpected gesture, Yami quickly pulled away from her. He stared at her wide-eyed. Not sure what to say or how to handle her advances. "T-Téa… I…"

She instantly picked up on his discomfort. Her face grew hot with embarrassment as she realized that she had overstepped her boundaries. "I-I'm sorry… I'll see you… Uhm Later I guess…" She muttered, ascending the steps to her front door quickly, trying to escape the tense area as quickly as she could.

"Téa wait!" He called out to her, grabbing a hold of her hand quickly. "Wait." He said again, taking a deep breath as she stopped to face him. She could tell this time he held her hand his palm was sweating. She gave him a concerned look as he let go of her once he was sure she was not going to leave him just yet. "Please forgive me, Téa…" He averted his eyes, looking down at the sidewalk. His usual confident demeanor gone in a way that made both of them uncomfortable. "Could… Could I come in?" He asked finally.

—

"I'm really sorry." She apologized again once they had made it upstairs to her room without too many questions from her parents. "I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" She muttered, shutting the door behind them.

He made himself at home, sitting on the edge of her bed. There was a familiarity in her room, he was sure Yugi had been there before he decided as he looked around. "Please… Don't apologize…" He said finally. "There's… Something I've been having trouble with…" Yami admitted softly.

She pulled up her desk chair next to her bed to sit across from him, wanting to keep herself at a comfortable distance from him. "What do you mean?" Téa asked kindly.

"I'm…Still trying to get readjusted to being here I suppose." Yami started, unsure of really how to explain what he was feeling-or not feeling. "I know that… Today was supposed to be a date that you and Yugi set up for us…" Téa opened her mouth to protest the term 'date', but was cut off as Yami continued. "And I know that Yugi has… Feelings for you. I also understand the concepts and ideas of needing or… wanting… Sex…" Téa blushed, unsure if Yugi was able to hear what The Pharaoh was saying and if he had approved these admissions. "At least… I understand them from Yugi's perspective. And… What Yugi wants…" He buried his face in his hands as he thought of how to continue. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious as he could feel her concerned eyes on him.

Téa leaned forward, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. She wondered where he was going with this train of thought. She wanted him to know that whatever he was trying to say, she wouldn't judge him. "Do you… Feel these things in a different way from Yugi…?" She tried to help.

"I… Don't feel those kind of things at all." He admitted, pulling down his hands to look at her. "I just don't… I mean… I had a really good time with you today. And I know that I should be attracted to you. But I'm not. And I don't know why."

Téa gave him a comforting smile, daring to move her hand from his shoulder to take his hand in hers once more. "Just because we went on one date doesn't mean you have to be attracted to me. You don't owe me anything like that."

"It's not just that, though…" He continued. "I'm don't find myself attracted to anyone, really. I don't feel… arousal the way that Yugi does. I know that my memories are spotty, but I don't ever remember feeling that way… Do you… What do you think is wrong with me?" He asked her seriously, giving her a concerned look.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you, Pharaoh." She responded with a smile. "It's not uncommon for people to find themselves not attracted to others, or be disinterested in sex. I know that it might seem foreign. Especially in your situation with Yugi. But you have to trust me. You're not broken."

He took a deep breath, holding tightly onto her hand. "You think so?" He dared to ask cautiously, hesitant that she was would just tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I know so." She reassured him. "I think… You might be Asexual. Which I promise is completely normal, and okay." She quickly added when a flash of concern swept across his face. "If you'd like I can do a bit of research on it, and I can get back to you?" She offered kindly.

He gave her an incredulous look. "I… Wouldn't want to cause any trouble for you…" He muttered, puling his hand away from hers.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all. If you'd like, I wouldn't even tell Yugi. I could just say that I'm helping you with your memories, or something."

"I… That would be really great… Actually…" The Pharaoh could not help but give her a wide smile, constantly amazed by Téa's kindness and how far she was willing to go for her friends. He was so thankful that he had someone like her on his side.

—

Yugi felt himself being pulled back to the forefront of his mind once The Spirit of The Puzzle had made it safely home. Instantly he could feel his other self's energy calmer than it had been that morning before. "Welcome back." Yami greeted, he couldn't help but return the younger spirit's infectious smile.

"Did you have a good day?" Yugi asked eagerly, proud of himself for thinking to set The Spirit up with Téa.

Yami chuckled, having a feeling that he knew what Yugi was thinking. "I did… Thank you. I'm… Feeling a lot better…" He admitted, more honest than he had been in a while.


End file.
